1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fracture alignment device, and more particularly to a second class lever which provides a means for applying an enhanced force upon displaced fractures of the long bones (femur, tibia), allowing for alignment and providing the orthopedic surgeon with a means to maintain fracture reduction while preparing the bone for rigid intramedullary fixation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bone aligning and setting devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,414 issued to William Bell discloses an arrangement for drawing the fractured bones together after alignment, but does not disclose a means for initially aligning the bones.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,447 issued to Joseph O. Peterson discloses a surgical instrument comprising a manually rotated lever having jaws thereon used to break improperly set bones for the purpose of resetting the bones. However, there is no disclosure therein of any structure to align the bones once they have been broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,033 issued to Leslie E. Mraz discloses a bone splint which uses a complicated arrangement of rack bars and angularly adjustable heads carrying bone prongs to first align and then to bring together bone fragments, the apparatus thereafter serving to hold the bone fragments in place. There is no disclosure therein of a lever means of the type disclosed and claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,739 issued to Hugo Wagner and Roger Anderson discloses another complicated arrangement for aligning and fixing bone fragments which includes structure pivotally attached to a specifically designed bed. The structure is designed to be connected with the outer end portion of a bone of a patient, such as a humerus, which structure will both mechanically hold and cause desired movement of the bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,489 issued to Leo J. Hindle discloses an adjustable fracture-setter which relies upon the adjustment of fingers connected to a cylinder to align the bone fragments, the structural elements being constructed of material through which an X-ray beam will pass unobstructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,997 issued to Giovanni DeBastiani et al. discloses an arrangement specifically designed to align and fix small bones of the hand and feet. The device is not practical for the setting and aligning of long bones such as the femur or tibia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,922 issued to Michael E. Dewar discloses a fracture-reduction apparatus comprising bone anchor pins mounted on pin holders which are slidably and pivotally mounted on a telescopic bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,631 issued to Jean-Marie Hardy discloses an external fixation device which relies upon bone-engaging pins to hold the bone segments in place.